The Dangerous One
by sarahwearsbandanas
Summary: Since there was no category for like sports...its under games... SUE ME.


_soo...as much as i dislike Patrick Kane, i wrote a story about him. for Katie. _

_it was only going o be a one shot, but what the heck? _

_tell me what you think..._

_and for those of you who dont know... Patrick Kane is a hockey player..._

* * *

><p>The Dangerous One<p>

I never have much excitement these days. All my friends are off at college. I am too, but I never fit in very well. I keep looking for that one thing, that one person who will change it all. St. Xavier got pretty boring, really fast. The people weren't much and I found it mediocre. So, I often would slip out late at night and walk around. I would observe people. I kind of became a people watcher. One night I found this hockey rink. It was small, but oddly open at 3am.

One night, I finally decided to go in the rink. There were actually people in there playing hockey. At 3am. They were boys of course. Men. Good looking men. I couldn't look away. I hid in the bleachers so they didn't see me. When I noticed the game was over I ran out. I kept going back every night for weeks until something changed.

This one night, there were guys standing outside the rink. I hid behind bushes so I wasn't seen. I've become very good at hiding. One guy was holding a bottle and the others looked like they were trying to grab it from him. They were all yelling at each other, I couldn't understand what though. The one with the bottle was obviously drunk. I guess he was a part of their team but he was trashed that night. Well, the drunk one threw a punch and the others hit back. Soon all 5 of the other guys were beating the one who was drunk.

I started panicking in my mind.

_What do I do?_

_Do I call for help?_

_Do I run away?_

_Do I stop them?_

_Do I watch?_

_I should help._

Soon the other guys ran away leaving the one guy laying on the ground, beaten, bleeding. I ran over to him and he was conscious, but barely.

"Are you okay?"

He groaned and looked up at me.

"What's your name? I'm calling for help." I said reaching for my phone.

"No don't!" he said pushing my hand down.

"You need help! I can't just leave you here."

Before he could answer he passed out. So, I hid him behind the rink and ran home to get my car.

When I came back, he was still there, thank god. I pulled him into the back seat and drove home.

I snuck him into the basement and laid him on the couch.

I didn't sleep that night. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

When he woke up that morning he had no clue where he was, I could tell.

"Where….Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Umm..Hello there…you're at my house.." I said waving at him.

"Who are you?" he asked scratching his head.

"Um, I'm Katie…I uhh…saw you getting beat up last night…and tried to help…"

"Oh, right, I remember…I'm Patrick, by the way," He said holding out his hand for a shake.

We shook hands and I quickly moved away.

"Did you want to umm…shower?" I asked.

"If it isn't a bother…" he said.

"No, its fine. And then I can bandage your cuts…"

"That would be great," he said moving closer to me, now only inches away.

For a moment we both stood there looking at each other, not moving, not talking.

"You should shower." I snapped. Making it awkward.

"Right….uhh…where is it?"

"Oh, the room to the right." I said pointing.

Once he was in the shower, I started freaking out. There is this really hot hockey player in my shower. This is really happening! I started pacing back and forth. Patrick. Such a…. nice name…cute…OMG the water is off! Now I was panicking.

He walked out in a towel. Just a towel, wrapped around his waist.

_Oh god_

_Oh god_

_Oh god_

He sat down and looked at his injuries.

"Right! First aid!" I said running to the bathroom.

I came back out and started to clean him up. His skin was fair, soft.

_Oh my god. Stop thinking about this. _

"Your hands are pretty shaky…are you okay?" he said.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine…"

I finally finished bandaging him up and we just sat there…staring at each other again.

"Why did those guys do this to you?"

"I owed them money."

"For what?"

"nothing, okay? Thanks for the hospitality, but I need to go now."

"Ohhkaayy…."

He got up and put his clothes on and stormed out the door.

I told myself I would see him again, if my life depended on it.

I got changed for school and started my daily routine: sit through class, go home, work on homework, and go to the ice rink to find Patrick.


End file.
